Recueil d'écrits : AMC The Walking Dead
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Quelques petits écrits. J'espère que cela vous plaira :)
1. Introduction

Je vais vous présenter plusieurs petits écrits que j'ai pu faire. Ils sont courts, certes.

Les personnages seront ceux de l'univers de The AMC The Walking Dead sauf Justine, qui est ma propre création.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ces petits écrits :3


	2. I don't come back with you Rick

-Justine, tu n'es pas obligée de rester au Sanctuaire. Tu peux revenir avec nous, à Alexandria. Précisa Rick en regardant la jeune survivante qu'il avait jadis, sauvé.

Les sourcils de Negan se froncèrent légèrement.

-Est-ce que tu n'essaierais pas sérieusement de ramener ma petite soeur vers toi? Dit Negan avant de rire. Sérieusement ?! C'est juste, bas Rick, très bas.

-Elle peut parler pour elle-même non ? Demanda le chef d'Alexandria réthoriquement.

Le regard de l'aîné et du complice se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui était le sujet de la conversation. Ils l'ont tous les deux regardés. Mais à vrai dire, tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers Justine qui gloussa.

La jeune femme prit un inspiration avant de soupirer. Elle posa son regard vers l'ancien shérif qui leurs faisait face bien qu'il soit caché.

-Désolée Rick, mais je reste avec Negan. C'était le deal depuis notre rencontre. A-t-elle répondu neutrement.  
Elle sentit la main de Negan se poser sur son épaulepour la ramener vers lui, ce dernier se tournant triomphalement vers Rick.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit Rick le Prick? C'est bien, tu l'a sauvé, tu lui a permis de me retrouver.

Il humidifia ses lèvres, esquissant un sourire plus que satisfait par le choix de sa petite sœur avant de reprendre;

-Elle est avec moi maintenant, et ma douce petite sœur ne retournera jamais à Alexandria. A-t-il tranché nettement.


	3. You're my Litlle Sister, Justine

–Tu ne vas pas là bas toute seule !

–Rick.

Soupira Justine en se retournant tout en esquissant un léger sourire maladif, son emprise sur son couteau ne faisant que de se resserrer

–Je suis une grande fille, dure, combative. Je sais me défendre par mes propres moyens.

Le regard de l'ancien shérif en disait long sur les denriers mots. Il arqua un léger sourire.

–Vraiment ? Pourtant la dernière fois tu-

–J'étais faible encore... Je venais de perdre la majorité des membres du groupe dont j'étais.

Elle humidifia ses lèvre et reprit,

–Je savais pas utiliser une arme, ou très peu. Je savais pas me défendre et tu m'a sauvé avec Daryl.

Le regard noisette de la jeune femme était sérieux et déterminé. Elle se le devait pour voir ce dont elle était capable, ayant le sentiment de servir à rien dans le camp.

–S'il te plait, Rick.

Grimes croisa les bras. La tête baissée, il réfléchissait.

–Si jamais tu es bléssée ? Questiona-t-il

–J'ai fait des études de Médecine, je saurais me soigné.

–Tu as réponse à tout, nota le shérif.

–C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Demanda Justine en lui lançant un regard espiègle.

Rick soupira avant de secouer négativement la tête. Il leva son regard avant de passer une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune survivante, tout en la fixant avec son regard d'acier.

–Je le sais tout ça, je l'ai bien vu au sein de la prison. Mais ce n'est pas réellement ce que je voulais dire-

–Alors éclaire moi, que voulais-tu dire ? La voix de la jeune femme était intriguée. Rick ! Je vais seulement dehors ! Je serais prudente, je tel le promet ! Tu n'aura même pas le temps de dire : « Hypothalamus » que je serais déjà de retour, finit-elle par dire dans un grand sourire.

Rapidement, Rick se retrouva aux côtés de la jeune brune.

Il saisit doucement son visage pâle dans ses mains et frotta ses pouces contre les joues de la jeune survivante avant de lui laissé un simple baiser sur le front.

–Je sais. Répéta-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu sois bléssé. Je ne sais pas comment Dixon réagirais. Mais aussi ce que je ferais si jamais je te perdais. Tu es comme ma petite sœur, Justine.

La jeune femme le regarda, légèrement troublée par cette révélation avant de se jeté dans les bras de Rick qui ressera ses bras autour d'elle avant de poser son menton sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme.


	4. You can stay with me

C'était devenu une tradition que de faire une partie de jeu de société une fois par mois, mais ce soir, Justine l'avait surestimé. Dwight semble remarquer que la jeune sœur de Negan pouvait à peine se concentrer sur le jeu et prendre son verre comme elle le voulait.

-Je pense que nous devrions arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais je gagnais. Répondit elle en faisant la moue et il renifle amusé, en secouant la tête.

-Viens, je t'emmène dans ta chambre.

-Je peux .. Justine se leva, mais retomba presque sur la table. Ok, je ne peux pas y aller seul.

Dwight rit un moment avant d'enrouler son bras autour de la taille de la jeune survivante.

-Tu pourrais aussi rester ici.

Surpris, Justine le regarda avant de hocher la tête lentement, une sensation de chaleur qui se répand dans son estomac avec de légère rougeurs aux joues

-Juste pour garder un œil sur toi.

Bien sûr..

Justine lui rendit un regard reconnaissant alors qu'il l'aide à sortir de ses chaussures et l'amène au lit comme un petit enfant.

-Tu veux de l'eau? Demande-t-il et elle hocha la tête, un peu gêné.

-Tu reste avec moi? Demanda la jeune femme en bredouillant avant de prendre une petite gorgée de la bouteille.

-Sûr.


End file.
